Um amor para gênios
by Ayra Kenway
Summary: Apenas mais um caso empolgante para Sherlock Holmes e seu parceiro inseparável Jonh Watson, mas também uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir o amor em meio a tantos perigos e confusões! YAOI


Para grande parte dos ingleses era só mais um dia comum, como tantos outros que já haviam passado. A temida rotina, muitas das vezes chegam até as pessoas sem que elas percebam, e quando veem, já estão sendo açoitados por ela. Alguém disse açoitados? Não, não, esqueçam, o que eu quis dizer é levados...exato, levados por ela. Uma vida de trabalho e casa, casa e trabalho, com algumas horas para se dormir ou fazer alguma coisa que goste, como ir ao cinema, ao parque, praticar algum esporte ou desenvolver algum hobbie. Os ingleses andam cegamente pelas ruas de Londres todos os dias. É sempre aquela correria para não perder o trem e não chegar atrasado ao trabalho, muitas das vezes sendo obrigados a tomar o café da manhã por ali mesmo.

Mas é claro, hoje é um dia completamente fora dessa rotina para duas pessoas. A história que venho lhes contar hoje é uma de muitas histórias que esses dois viveram e ainda viverão juntos, é só mais uma no meio de tantas outras. John Watson. Ex-soldado e médico, que de tão atormentado com a guerra que vivera acabou entrando em outra guerra ao conhecer Sherlock Holmes, o melhor detetive que vocês poderiam conhecer! E o mais chato também, é claro. A polícia reluta e reluta, mas sempre pedem a sua ajuda para solucionar inúmeros casos. Sally e Anderson o odeiam, mas no fundo concordam que ele é bom. Na verdade, ele é ótimo, é brilhante! Mas isso vocês já sabem.

Rotina? É claro que para eles não existia essa coisa de rotina. Cada dia era um caso diferente, uma correria, algum quebra-cabeças para solucionar, as vezes com uma ou muitas vidas em perigo. Era assim que eles viviam, no pequeno e aconchegante apartamento da senhora Hudson, na rua Baker Street, 221B. Naquela manhã, ao acordarem, ambos esperavam por um caso. Talvez ter que correr pelos becos da cidade atrás de algum assassino, pular prédios, invadir alguma casa, desativar uma bomba ou descobrir um código, coisas simples assim...

Mas a vida sempre nos prega chicotes! Digo, peças!

Enfim, vamos então aos fatos. Ou melhor, aos casos.

A manhã era de inverno extremo, e o frio alcançava os braços de Sherlock que estavam fora da coberta fofa e quentinha que cobriam suas pernas. Ao sentir a brisa fria que entrava pela janela, ele fez cara de desaprovação e sem abrir os olhos, passou os dedos pelos cabelos cacheados e puxou sua coberta para cima da cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, John já estava de pé e preparava o café, enquanto, em uma bandeja posta sobre a mesa, colocava uma maçã, biscoitos e açúcar. John vestia uma calça de pijama bem leve e uma camiseta de manga curta, seus cabelos grisalhos eram curtos, mas estavam bem bagunçados. Ele não sentia frio, já estava acostumado com a intensidade do inverno, afinal já foi um soldado. Neste momento Sra. Hudson entrou carregando algumas sacolas e sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Bom dia querido John, onde está Sherlock? –Ela falava enquanto colocava as sacolas sobre a mesa e arrumava espaços no armário para guardar as compras.

-Bom dia! Bem...Ele ainda está dormindo, mas vou levar este café da manhã para ele. –Ele falou, mostrando uma certa timidez.

-Isso, faça isso! Vida de casal é assim mesmo, tem que cuidar um do outro!

-Nós não somos um...hm...deixa pra lá! –Ele abanou a mão direita querendo dizer para esquecer e foi até a pia para terminar o café. Logo estava tudo pronto e aquele cheirinho de café preencheu a cozinha. Ele arrumou tudo na bandeja e foi até o quarto de Sherlock, batendo na porta e a abrindo em seguida.

-Bom dia Sherlock! Bom dia! Vamos acordar? –John falou animado, colocando a bandeja sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e foi até a janela, onde a fechou para que o vento frio não entrasse mais, e abriu o máximo que pôde as cortinas vermelhas e desbotadas.

-Hmm...hm...-Sherlock resmungou e colocou parte do rosto para fora da coberta.

-Aproveita que estou bonzinho hoje. Ontem foi um dia bem difícil para nós naquele caso, e a dor de cabeça que você teve a noite não foi nada boa. Você tomou os remédios que eu te passei? –Perguntou John, olhando fixamente para ele, que não olhava fixamente para nada.

-Eu não tomei...remédios atrasam o meu raciocínio, isso seria horrível! Como vocês conseguem tomar aquelas coisas? –Ele se sentou na cama completamente desajeitado, esquecendo-se que estava apenas de cueca. John rapidamente jogou a coberta sobre suas pernas.

-Como eu esperava. –Resmungou John. –Então tome o seu café e se troque. Greg já me ligou mais cedo.

-Quem é Greg? –Perguntou Sherlock fazendo cara de dúvida.

-Lestrade, Sherlock! Lestrade!

-Não é Graham?

-É Greg!

-Ok...ok...o que ele quer?

-Nós dois. Em um novo caso.

-Hmmm...-Sherlock se levantou animado e deixou a coberta cair no chão. –A polícia não conseguiu descobrir e então precisam de mim...isso é ótimo! É isso ai John!

John não teve tempo de responder. Sherlock o agarrou pelos braços e o chacoalhou, em seguida o virou e o jogou na cama, engatinhando sobre ele até que seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. John por alguns segundos se esqueceu do significado da palavra respirar e ficou parado, sem reação, apenas com aquela cara de espanto que só ele sabe fazer.

-Isso não é excitante?!

A pergunta de Sherlock deixou John ainda mais envergonhado. Mas ao perceber que a sua pergunta soou estranha, ele olhou para os lados e gaguejou, se sentando na cama.

-Me desculpe John, é que eu fiquei exc...animado com o caso.

-Tudo bem...tudo bem... –O ex-soldado também se sentou e encarou seu amigo por algum tempo enquanto o mesmo tomava o seu café da manhã, enrolado nas cobertas.

Ele nunca teve dúvidas quanto a sua preferência sexual. John sempre gostou de mulheres, e nas últimas semanas havia saído com várias. Mas sentiu algo naquele momento em que viu Sherlock tão próximo, que só sentia quando estava prestes a transar com alguma mulher. Isso o deixou com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso. Ele mordia os próprios lábios e agora olhava para o nada, fazendo muitas perguntas para si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava as mãos e batia os pés no chão sobre o tapete fofo.

-Cala a boca! –Disse Sherlock quebrando o silêncio. –Você e essa sua mania...

-Mas o que...?

Ele se levantou e pegou uma toalha de banho na gaveta da cômoda, foi até a porta do quarto, olhou para John e respirou fundo antes de falar.

-Você demonstra em tudo o que faz que está pensando, que está com dúvidas nessa sua mente tão entediante. Olha para os lados, dúvidas. Morde os lábios, confuso. Bate os pés freneticamente, medo, inquietação. A bandeja... é a mais bonita que tenho, mas estava guardada no fundo do armário e embaixo de muitas outras. Você se deu ao trabalho de pegá-la. Está tudo bem arrumado, você teve tempo para arrumar, provavelmente acordou mais cedo. Depois do dia de ontem que foi tão cansativo, você não conseguiria acordar tão cedo assim, você se esforçou para isso, deve ter usado o despertador. Está com os cabelos despenteados, o que mostra que você não teve tempo de se arrumar ou tomar uma ducha, se concentrou somente em preparar o café para mim. Escolheu cuidadosamente a caneca e os talheres, estão brilhando, queria que a bandeja ficasse bonita e que eu reparasse isso, trouxe até o meu quarto e me acordou, e preocupado com a minha dor de cabeça, fechou a janela por causa do vento frio e perguntou se eu havia tomado os remédios. Esqueci algo?

-Agora sou eu que digo: Você e essa sua mania! –John se levantou dando socos na cama, e caminhou furioso para fora do quarto. –Não posso nem agradar o meu...o meu...amigo! –Sua voz ecoava pelo corredor.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz? –Sherlock se questionou e foi para o banheiro.

Após John já ter se acalmado o suficiente para, já pronto, sentar-se na sua poltrona e ler o jornal, Sherlock saiu do quarto já trocado e com os cabelos molhados. Ele passou por John e o olhou de canto de olho, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cachos para secarem mais rápido. O ex soldado o fitou por alguns segundos e disfarçou colocando o jornal na frente do rosto, um tanto quanto desesperado. O detetive colocou o seu melhor casaco preto e seu cachecol azul de lã.

-Vamos? Eu estou pronto. Te esperando...-Sherlock falou, calmo, enquanto fazia o nó no cachecol.

-Quem é que está esperando mesmo? Eu estava nessa poltrona já fazia uma meia hora! Você as vezes parece uma mulher!

-Ah...uma mulher? –Ele perguntou, nem um pouco surpreso, para a surpresa de John. –Então vamos querido, o dia será ótimo!

Ele agarrou-se no braço de John, animado, e com uma perfeita expressão de sarcasmo, os dois desceram as escadas, passaram pela porta e entraram no carro com Lestrade e Sally.

-Depois querem me dizer que não são um casal! -Disse Sra. Hudson ao vê-los passar.

-x-

-E então, o que temos para hoje? –Perguntou Sherlock para Lestrade. Olhava para as ruas da cidade quando o carro parou no farol. Sally o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela não gostava muito da presença de Sherlock na resolução de crimes, mas tinha que admitir que ele era muito bom no que fazia. John olhava para as próprias mãos, juntas, estava distraído.

-Aconteceram dois assassinatos nesta semana, em um local não muito comum para nós...pelo menos eu acho que não! –Lestrade respondeu, olhando para frente.

-Qual local? –Sherlock começava a ficar curioso.

-Um...bordel. O maior e melhor da cidade.

-Hum... Como sabe que é o melhor?

-Sherlock!

-Ok...ok...e?

-O problema é que não encontramos o assassino. Tudo indica que é lá de dentro mesmo. Aquele bordel é uma moradia para as mulheres que trabalham lá. Todas vivem juntas. Logo, todas viraram suspeitas.

-Ah! Isso é brilhante! Um não, mas dois assassinatos muito bem planejados e camuflados. Quem matou sabia que seria suspeito, mas sabia também que junto com ele teriam muitos outros suspeitos. Ele com certeza dará um jeito de incriminar alguém que não seja ele. É inteligente! –Sherlock pulava no banco de tão animado. Agarrou John pela cabeça e o chacoalhou. –Brilhante, John!

-Como é que você sabe disso tudo, esquisito? –Sally olhava para ele com a mesma cara de desprezo.

-É óbvio, ora essa.

-Ah, sim, muito óbvio! – "Concordava" Lestrade. –Nossa, o que é aquilo ali?

Todos olhavam para a frente e se assustaram ao perceber que o céu estava estranho. Havia se formado uma espécie de redemoinho de nuvens, e do lado de dentro estava escuro, a impressão que dava era que era uma passagem para outro lugar. O restante do céu aos arredores estava fechado, com chuva fraca e nuvens carregadas. Não demorou muito para que violentos raios começassem a cair sobre a cidade, fazendo o trânsito parar, e em dois minutos havia se formado uma imensa fila de carros na avenida.

-Isso é realmente muito estranho. –Comentou John olhando o fenômeno com curiosidade e receio.

-Não deve ser nada demais, só um temporal ou algo do tipo...-Lestrade começou e logo parou de falar ao perceber que a frequência de raios só aumentava. –Vou cortar caminho por aqui.

Ele fez uma manobra com o carro e entrou em uma rua à esquerda, mas percebia-se facilmente a tensão em seu rosto devido ao ocorrido, mas, de certa forma, um caso os esperava. Afinal um dia de chuva não era desculpa para não resolver crimes.

Após mais vinte minutos de viagem, eles finalmente entraram em um bairro bem grande e de elite, com casas cujos donos eram milionários. Ainda estava de dia, mas dava para notar a enorme quantidade de bares e casas de dança pelos arredores do bairro. Não demorou muito até Lestrade estacionar o carro em frente à entrada do bordel. De fora parecia uma casa de dança comum, o que de certa forma era verdade, o local funcionava como uma balada, só que as dançarinas eram garotas de programas e haviam quartos nos andares de cima para realizarem os programas.

Estava fechado, por ainda ser de dia, mas uma mulher os aguardava no portão. Esta demonstrava bastante calma, fumava o seu cigarro e sua expressão não mudou quando viu a polícia chegar. Seus cabelos negros e ondulados estavam soltos e ela usava uma maquiagem bastante pesada, deixando-a com o olhar muito misterioso.

Continua...


End file.
